


Working Things Out

by camihbraga



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Post-Season/Series 07, Settled after episode 04, That episode was terrible, They treated Lance so poorly WHY THIS, post season/series 07 fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camihbraga/pseuds/camihbraga
Summary: Keith feels really bad about what he said to Lance during the Garfle Warfle Snick program, and wants to apologize.





	Working Things Out

**Author's Note:**

> SETTLED AFTER EPISODE 4 FROM SEASON 7
> 
> Heey so... season 7 was terrible and to say the least, I'm very disappointed.  
> That game show episode, for me a lance stan, was one of the most terrible things I've ever seen. I never thought they could treat him so poorly YET, I was very very wrong.  
> So... I decided to write a fix-it one shot.
> 
> Hope you like it and don't forget to comment and leave kudos <3

Lance is suddenly awoken by two noises: The sound of his alarm ringing, and Hunk’s voice through the coms – “Hey guys, I just kind of dozed of for a second and I had this crazy dream.”

“Garfle Warfle Snick?” Pidge asks.

“No way”

“You guys saw that too?” Keith says.

“So does that mean Bob is real?” Lance wonders out loud.

Coran ends up explaining to them that Bob is an all-powerful, all-knowing interdimensional being who judges the worthiness of great warriors. That his legend says that if someone meets him and lives to tell the tale then they’re destined for great things.

Lance reminisces the time they spent in that weird alien program, and how many times he was called dumb by Bob. That stung a lot, and now that Lance knows Bob seems to be this super-powerful-who knows everything alien or whatever he is, it hurts even more. If a being that knows everything calls him dumb, perhaps he really is, after all who is Lance to disagree. That thought makes him frown and he quietly sighs through the microphone of his helmet but is not heard by anyone because Keith decides to speak.

“Yeah… That guy was kind of a jerk, right?”

And everyone agrees.

“Perhaps we should take a break. Being with Bob drained a lot of energy from us, and maybe taking a rest is the best choice for now.” Allura suggests.

“Great idea, we’re just 3 dobashes from a planet that seems uninhabited and doesn’t show any signs of treats. It’s perfect.” Pidge responds.

“Pidge, lead the way” Keith declares and right after the green lion speeds up, taking the lead and escorting the team to said planet.

After everyone leaves the cockpit of the lions, they notice the planet they landed in is very green: full of grass, trees and different kinds of plants and flowers. It looks a lot like Earth except for the sky, which has beautiful shades of purple and pink. Just like Pidge had said, the planet is uninhabited; it just has a few bugs and small animals.

“Ok, so I think it’s for the best if we stay here for 2 or 3 quintents.” Allura beings to explain; “It’s a good time for us to restock our food supplies and check if everything is okay with the lions.”

“Sounds great. Lance, Krolia and I can go search for food, and the rest stays here setting up the camp.” Keith proposes, and Krolia nods at him, accepting his suggestion.

“Actually, I’d rather stay here if that’s ok.” Lance shyly speaks, glancing away from the red now black paladin.

Keith makes a surprised face, his eyebrows lift and his mouth is shaped like an ‘o’. “Oh…” His expression saddens. “Okay sure.”

\--

Krolia and Keith have been walking for 15 minutes searching for edible fruits and plants. Both of them were really quiet, most of it thanks to Keith who seemed to be too lost in his own thoughts to hold any type of conversation.

“Is everything ok?” Krolia asks, finally breaking the silence. “You’re quieter than usual.”

“Huh?” Keith asks, seeming a lit bit bewildered like his body was right there walking with his mom, but his mind somewhere else. “Yeah I’m fine…” He replies with a sigh.

“Doesn’t seem like it.” She smiles and leans a hand on Keith’s shoulder, making both of them take a break from their walk. “Is it related to the blue paladin?”

Keith’s expression give him completely away, he knew it did and wasn’t worth trying to hide it at this point. He sighs and frowns, staring at the grass under their feet. “I think he is mad at me.” Keith groans and puts his own arms around his torso. “He should be mad at me.”

“Why? Did something happen on that show you were?” Krolia’s expression is soft; never taking her hand away from Keith’s shoulder to show him she was there for him.

“Kinda…” He admits, remembering a very specific thing that happened while they were there.

_“I just don’t wanna be stuck in here for eternity with Lance” Keith had said with a clearly annoyed and angry tone._

“I said something to him that I didn’t mean it…” The boy sighs, tightening his own embrace.

“You should say that to him, I’m sure he’ll understand.”

Keith knew Lance would understand, and honestly? That was part of the problem. Lance was too good, too nice, too caring. He would let what Keith said go for the sake of the team because that’s what Lance always does. Always putting his feelings and emotions away for the sake of the team and Keith was acutely aware of that. And to think that now he is the reason why Lance is hiding his sadness and feelings? It makes Keith feel like a monster, disgusted with himself.

“I don’t want Lance to forgive me because I don’t deserve it. I was really rude and mean to him. He doesn’t deserve this. It’s already enough with Pidge and Hunk making jokes of him and calling him dumb all the time. “ Keith speaks with a cry, thinking about all the times he saw Lance’s apparent best friends constantly making fun of him and treating him poorly, and how Lance always did nothing and continued to be the sweet and lovingly boy he is around them.

“Keith…” Her hold on her son tightens “Just the fact that you’re aware they’re treating him badly already puts you a level above them. Go talk to Lance; tell him everything you just told me. The only person who can help you deal with what you’re dealing with is Lance.” She smiles.

“Perhaps I should try to talk to him…” Keith speculates, “I hope he listens to me…”

“I don’t know Lance that well, but if he’s everything you say he is, I’m sure he will.” The galra looks delighted. “Now come on, I think I saw some lepaps over there.”

“Some what?” He asks with a laugh as they resume their walking.

“It’s a fruit.” She smiles.

After more 30 minutes, the two of them have 4 sacks full of alien fruits, enough for the team to last a few more days along with their other rations. On their way back to the camp, Keith spots a beautiful blue flower that looked a lot like an Earth tulip, and takes it.

\--

When Keith and Krolia come back, they find that the entire camp is already settled. Allura, Romelle, Coran and Shiro are finishing the last adjustments and Pidge and Hunk are fixing a few things at the yellow lion.

“Where is Lance?” Keith says as he finished putting two sacks full of lepaps on their food stock compartment.

“He left a few dobashes a go” Pidge answers while holding a spike on her mouth, sat on Hunk’s shoulders and being held by him as she fixed a part of his lion near its paw.

“And do you know where he was going?” Keith asks a little apprehensive, already predicting the answer we would get.

“Nope, sorry.”

Obviously.

“Okay thanks.” He replies with a roll of his eyes and a groan.

After he gives a few steps away from everyone, he finds himself alone. He had no idea where Lance was, and apparently no one cared and no one knew. Keith takes a look at the sky and exhales, wishing to be with Lance right now.

Suddenly, his wolf appears and before Keith can say anything, he is teleported by him.

Keith finds himself in a place that doesn’t seem to be that far away from where their camp is. He looks at his left, and all he sees is an open field of grass. He looks at the other side, and sees a few trees and also a small lake. He takes a better look and sees a figure leaned in one of the trees near the lake.

Lance.

Keith’s wolf runs to Lance’s direction, nuzzling his nose at his shoulder.

“Oh hey wolfie, where did you go? You suddenly disappeared…” He says as he pets its head. Keith can’t help but smile at the sight right in front of him, and before he even notices, his feet had already taken him to be where Lance is. “I thought you’d left me behind you giant ball of fur” He smiles as he continues to pet the wolf’s head, his voice so soft like he was speaking to a small child.

“Hey Lance” Keith timidly says, and the boy he has spoken to immediately looks up. Lance’s expression changes completely from the bubbly one that was playing with the wolf, to an apprehensive one. Keith could almost literally see Lance putting his walls up.

“Hey” The blue eyed boy replies timorously. “Are you after your wolf? I’m sorry if it worried you that you came back to the camp and he wasn’t there. He simply followed me when I came here.”

“What? No…” That thought didn’t even cross Keith’s mind, “I… can I sit here?”

“Sure” Lance replies, moving a little aside to give Keith a space to sit between him and the wolf.

They stood there next to each other for a few minutes, neither of them saying anything. Keith wanted so badly to apologize to Lance, but he didn’t know where to start. His mind was going crazy, mentally rehearsing how to begin to say everything he wanted to.

“So… Lance” Keith begins, thinking that it’s now or never, and takes a glance at the flower at his hand. “I wanted to apologize to you…”

“Apologize?” Lance asks with a muddled expression. “What for?”

“For what I said at that Garfle Warfle Snick game,” He takes a small breath and glances up at the sky “you know, when we had to choose someone to save.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah, what I said was fucked up and so, so wrong. I am sorry, Lance.” Keith still didn’t have the courage to face Lance, his eyes only fixed at the horizon in front of him.

“You don’t need to be sorry for that, Keith. Anyone on the team would have chosen me for the same reason.” Lance says with a sigh as he held his knees and leaned his chin above them. “I’m used to it.”

“Lance, please don’t say that.” Keith replies with a cry, desperately wanting to put an arm around him, but too shy to do it. “If the rest of the team thinks that, then screw them. I don’t think that.”

“Still… You said it.” He replies almost in a murmur, but it felt like a knife twisting at Keith’s chest.

“I didn’t mean it at all, I had a completely different answer to give but-”

Silence.

“But what?” Lance asks with a hint of curiosity as he turns his head to look at Keith.

“But I… I was taken by surprise with your answer.” He finally says, and it feels like a huge weight was just taken out of his chest. “It was so sweet, and you sounded so honest, and the way you smiled while you said that. You made it seem like saying those types of things are so easy, they come so naturally to you… while me” He gestures to himself “I’m a complete mess, I am terrible with words, I barely know how to maintain a conversation flowing.”

Everything is silent again. Keith takes a time to close his eyes and recompose himself, while Lance is mindfully looking and paying attention to the boy beside him.

“So after you said all that and it was my turn to speak, I was completely blown away. I didn’t have any words to say, I barely knew how to speak anymore… so I did what I do best: Be aggressive and mean. I didn’t want to, but I was panicking, and it has always been easier for me to say something aggressive then to try to form any words while my mind is going crazy. I’m sorry you took on something that is a hundred percent my problem.” Keith sighs, glancing at the boy beside him and noticing there wasn’t even a hint of anger on him. Lance really was something else.

“What did you want to say then?” Lance asks, taking Keith by surprise with the question, “I mean, at the show. What was your original answer?”

“I…” Keith exhales and focuses his eyes on the blue paladin. He needs to tell Lance, it is the least that he deserves. “My answer was that you’re the best paladin among us. The kindest and most perceptive one; the one that keeps the team together and sane. You have a big family on Earth who misses you dearly. You’re by far the most deserving of survival among us, you’re the one person I’d protect with my life in a heartbeat if needed to. You’re just the most amazing person I’ve ever met, so of course you’re the one I’m saving.”

Keith didn’t even notice, but a soft kind smile grew on his face as he told Lance all of that.

“You… really think all of that?” Lance asks, feeling the corner of his eyes a little watery. “You don’t think I’m dumb, or useless, or the weakest point of the team?”

“What? No! Of course not and I’ll fight anyone who thinks that.” Keith replies and Lance laughs, which makes a single tear fall out of his eye. “Don’t you remember all the times you saved me? Or when you helped me when I began to pilot the black lion? How you’re always keeping me from being the impulsive person I am? Lance, I’d be nowhere without you.”

They stay in silence again, but this time is different because they are both staring at each other and smiling.

“Thanks Keith… That really means a lot to me.”

“So… Am I forgiven? Are we good?” The boy asks with a shy smile.

“Yeah” Lance laughs and Keith swore he could see that this boy was glowing. “We are good.”

“Good.” Keith replies, a sweet smile never leaving his face, not being able to take his eyes out of Lance’s. He was so lost in them, when he suddenly felt a lightweight at his hand. “Oh yeah, right. While Krolia and I were looking for food, I saw this flower and thought of you.” Keith speaks and he hands the blue flower to Lance, who looks astonished with Keith’s action.

“It is beautiful.” Lance says as he brings the flower closer to his face, feeling its aroma. “Thanks Keith.” The boy then leaned in a pressed a soft kiss at Keith’s cheek, making said boy’s face look as red as the red lion.

He was about to say something, when he felt Lance lean his head on his shoulder, completely relaxed and finally… happy. He swore he felt his heart burst with joy when he heard the soft sigh that escaped Lance’s mouth, then brought an arm around him, holding him tight and sweet.

Everything was fine.

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you like it? My heart needed something like this. Still can't believe that Lance was treated THAT badly in canon.  
> Anyways, don't forget to comment and leave kudos <3
> 
> If you want to talk to me:
> 
> twitter is @camihbraga
> 
> tumblr is wahsinternally
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
